the new begining
by Manda-Meggie123
Summary: its what happens in middle school and stuff like that!  lol i suck at this kinnda stuff  and um Amu warms up it Ikuto and well i guess you have to read the book to find out what happens :P


This is the first story (thing) I've written so I don't know if it's good or not so don't get mad if it is!

Note: I don't own Shugo Chara I only own the things I write!

**Chapter one:**

The beginning

I would think that the middle school would be a little bigger. Well I guess that's the way it is when there are not very many people going to this school. At least I have my friends and Ran, Miki, Su and Dia! _I can't help but to think about Ikuto…_

_I'm broken out of my thoughts when I hear a familiar voice yelling to me._

"HEY AMU!" Rima shouts running with Kusukusu close behind her.

"Hey" I say to her once she gets close enough to hear me.

"So this is our middle school?" she says looking annoyed.

"Yeah, why?"

"A little small you think?"

I nod my head and we turn and make our way towards our next class. Once seated the teacher calls out the students names then we get to work. I start to get lost in my thoughts._ I start to wonder about Ikuto again and how he is. Where is he? How is he doing?_

"Hey… Amu? Are you listing to me?" Tadase says and starts waving his hand in front of me. "Mhm… she is ignoring me!" Then he moves away from me with an annoyed expression.

"Amu you should listen to the teacher" The girl beside me says, I think her name was Mia. As if a light goes off inside my teachers head when she says that he turns around and chews me out till he's blue in the face!

Just then the bell rings and I sigh in relief until the next thought moves through my head._"OH SHIT I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING THE TEACHER SAID! Oh well, he probably didn't say anything important I mean it's the first day of school!"_

I pick up my stuff and start towards my remaining classes when everything starts going blank. Its like I'm in a daze the rest of the day, classes seem to fly by and I cant remember a thing.

_At Home_

"I'm home!" I say as soon as I walk through the door.

"How was your first day of school Amu?" my mom says

"Fine" _if you mean horrible. I mean I totally ignored every one except for my teacher when he yelled at me!_

I sit down at the table after dropping my bag and taking in the delicious scent of dinner. Once I finish I once again pick up my bag and walk to my bedroom and open the door. I drop my bag to the floor its contents falling out. I don't even give it a second glance as I walk over to my bed. I lay down on my bed and sigh, I just can't stop thinking about him. (Him being Ikuto) I know I'm dating Tadase but…

"AMU!" Ran yells "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's nothing" I say then Rima texts me.

"_Ready for the test tomorrow?"_

"CRAP!" I exclaim, "THERES A TEST TOMORROW?"

I stayed up late I lost track if time when it hit 12 o'clock. I would never think there would be a test on the first day of school! Soon my eyes felt heavier and I drifted off to sleep at my writing desk. Before I closed my eyes I saw Su put a blanket over me.

When I wake up in the morning I hear my alarm clock go off beep, beep, beep ect. I look and it's already half an hour 'till school! I rush to get into my uniform and put my all too familiar clothes on. I slip on my tie not giving the time to tie it up. I slide up my leg warmers, slip my belt around the inside of my uniform and pull up my arm band! I run down stairs, grab a piece of toast, then run straight to the door.

Rima POV

"_Where is she she is gunna miss the test?" _I say to myself while looking around_, "I guess she could be sick or something?"_

I start to walk towards the school and hear feet pounding loudly behind me, I look over and there is Amu running as fast as she can. I keep walking like I don't see her but she knows I did. I get to the front door and wait for her. She is panting when she gets through the door. She starts yelling at me for some reason but I just tune her out and keep walking. I can tell she is annoyed with me but frankly I don't care.

Once we get into class Amu asks the question I was hoping she wouldn't ask "What the test is about?"

"It's just seeing what we remember from last year, it's not for marks. You should know this he said this all yesterday" I said, she looked stunted when I said this because a blank look went over her face.

Amu POV

"_IT'S NOT FOR MARKS?" _I say to myself in complete anguish_. "I spent hours at my desk last night and I didn't even need to study. WHAT THE HELL!" _I was very tired and didn't even want to be here.

**The end I know its not very interesting right now but it will I think in like chapter like 4 or 5 ikuto will show up haha well R&R! PLSSSSSS**


End file.
